Her Reign of Terror
by aznchika
Summary: *abandoned* Zell/Quistis*What happens when aznchika decides to play cupid? Read to find out! *Pretty much any pairing you wish! Just tell me, and I'll try make the pairing! Probably will end up as Seiftis*
1. Chapter01-To Find a Seifer

The scene begins in a small, cramped dorm room of... someone unknown. Coming in from the door is a girl about 5'3" with raven-coloured hair. Her long, black hair is tied up using hair-sticks to hold it up. Her light brown eyes sparkle in delight as she walks up to face the camera.  
  
"Welcome!" She says joyously. "I am, aznchika! The author of this story and other stories, that may or may not be mentioned later on. This fic, is yet another lame attempt at my terrible and sad humour." aznchika hangs her head down in shame. "Anyway, let's meet the co-hosts/co- narrators..."  
  
The camera rotates to the bathroom where Hotohori is looking at himself in the mirror.  
  
"Here's Hotohori! My beloved Emperor from Fushigi Yuugi!" aznchika notices that he doesn't turn to face the camera. "Hoti! Say 'hello' to our beloved audience!" Hotohori ignores her and continues to examine his face in the mirror. "Umm... okay, onto our next co-host/co-narrator... here's Amiboshi!"  
  
The camera rotates to Amiboshi who is outside, standing on a rock near a tree playing his flute. The music calms the soul and relaxes the mind.  
  
"And our last, but certainly not least, Chichiri!"  
  
The camera then rotates to the floor where only Chichiri's kasa is. The scene stays in that position for a short while until the hat suddenly lifts up revealing Chichiri. He takes of the kasa and smiles at the camera... like he usually does.  
  
"And now, to introduce the main characters! Selphie Tilmitt!"  
  
The camera turns to Selphie who is in the Quad setting up for the next garden festival.  
  
"Quistis Trepe!"  
  
Now we see Quistis who is sitting in a desk full of many high stacks of paper. She is vigorously working to get all the papers graded.  
  
"Irvine Kinneas!"  
  
Irvine is standing in the Secret Area with three ladies surrounding him. He's smiling happily as he has his arms around two of the ladies.  
  
"Zell Dincht!"  
  
We see Zell in the cafeteria stuffing his face full of hotdogs. His table is filled with piles and piles of hotdogs. Everyone in the cafeteria is staying far away from him.  
  
"Rinoa Heartilly!"  
  
The camera now turns to outside the garden, in the fields of Balamb where Rinoa is playing with Angelo.  
  
"Squall Leonhart!"  
  
Now we see Squall sitting in the fields near Rinoa watching her carefully - - as if he was her bodyguard/knight protecting her - -.  
  
"And lastly, Seifer Almasy!"  
  
The camera finally turns to the front doors of Balamb Garden... but no one is seen. The camera continues to film that part for a while, but still nothing happens.  
  
"Where the hell is Seifer?" the camera turns back to aznchika who has her arms on her hips and looks really crossed. Her three bishes just shrug at her. "Look, if this is going to end up as a Seiftis, we *need* Seifer!!!" Her bishes ignore her. "That's it. We're going to have to go on a mission now! SeeDs," She turns to face her bishes. "Your assignment is, if you choose to accept - - which you will, or I'll hurt you - - is to find Seifer Almasy." Her bishes ignore her.  
  
"Guys!!! You're supposed to help me!!" aznchika shouts at them as they continue minding their own business and ignoring her. Suddenly, Bunny appears on the set and whispers something into aznchika's ear. Once aznchika nods her head, Bunny leaves the set. "I'm your priestess! Your new miko!" She shouts at them. They suddenly lift their head up.  
  
"Wait... are you the Suzaku no miko, or the Seiryuu no miko? 'Cause if you're Suzaku, I have nothing to do with you, and if you're the Seiryuu, they have nothing to do with you." Amiboshi speaks out.  
  
"I... er.. I... am both!" aznchika smiles triumphantly, as she thinks she has outsmarted her bishes.  
  
"That's silly. Miaka's our miko, and Yui's his miko," Chichiri points to Ami. "And they're both alive, no da!"  
  
"That's it. If I have to do this alone, I will. You guys are of no help." aznchika shouts at them angrily and storms out of the room, but before she could exit the room, the door suddenly flings open and hits her in the face causing her to fly backwards. "Owwie! What the hell was that for?!" She shouts angrily.  
  
A guy with black hair - -and the tips dyed blonde - - walks into the room. He looks around at the room. First in aznchika's direction, the Hoti's, Ami's, Chichiri's, and finally at the camera.  
  
"Who the hell put a camera in my room?" He asks as he walks toward it and brings it out of his dorm room.  
  
"Hey! That's *my* camera, thank you very much!" aznchika runs and grabs the camera from his hands, but he continues to try to bring it out.  
  
"What the hell is pulling this thing back?" He mutters.  
  
"Hello! Me! I'm the one! Can you not see me? Or are you some kind of dense idiot?" aznchika responds, struggling to get her camera back. The boy doesn't answer her. "Oh that's it! No one, but no one - - possibly except my bishes - - ignores me!" She shouts into the boy's face and kicks him in the groin.  
  
He immediately lets go of the camera and covers his privates.  
  
"What the hell just kicked me?" He asks as he grunts in pain. He then looks up to aznchika who is holding the camera. ".. The camera... it's... it's... floating!" aznchika looks at the boy with a puzzled expression. "G...g ... g... ghost!!" He shouts, getting up to run away.  
  
aznchika, still puzzled, looks at her bishes who are laughing hysterically. Then a little light bulb suddenly appears above her head.  
  
"I'm invisible! They can't see me!!!" She shouts in joy and tosses the camera back to her bishes and runs off... heading to the Quad.  
  
Hotohori, Chichiri, and Amiboshi have all stopped laughing. Chichiri is holding the camera and they're all looking at each other strangely.  
  
"Should we follow her?" Amiboshi questions.  
  
"I think we better should. Who knows, she'll probably get hurt somehow." Hotohori explains and begins to jog after the crazy girl.  
  
* * * (In the Quad) * * *  
  
"Phew. That took a long time! At long last, I'm done!" Selphie exclaimed happily as she wiped the sweat on her forehead with the sleeve of her shirt. Selphie walks to the middle of the Quad and spins around, examining the hard work she has done. However, little does she know, aznchika has apparently walked in as well, examining the work.  
  
"Not bad Selphie. But let's see what happens when I..." aznchika walks up to a bunch of helium balloons taped to the wall and 'accidentally' pulls the tape off. "Oopsy!" she smiles in delight.  
  
Selphie, who is in the middle of the room, sees the helium balloons floating to the ceiling, shouts in horror.  
  
"NO!!! Come back!" She runs to where the balloons were and begins jumping up and down as if, if she tried harder, she could jump high enough to catch the balloons.  
  
aznchika, who was watching Selphie jump up and down, began laughing manically. When Selphie finally realized she couldn't catch the balloons, she began to walk over to the helium pump and the balloon bag - - which coincidentally - - is where aznchika is standing now. As Selphie is walking just beside her, she 'coincidentally' sticks out her foot in front of Selphie causing Selphie to trip and fall face first into the floor. aznchika smiles mischievously.  
  
As Selphie is on the floor, aznchika happens to 'accidentally' pull off all the tape, holding the balloons, and happens to 'accidentally' tear off all the decorations. When she was done, she decided to terrorize someone else, and darts out of the Quad, meeting her bishes.  
  
Meanwhile, Selphie finally gets up, rubs her nose and looks around the Quad. Seeing her hard work all down the drain, she looks up to the ceiling and starts screaming.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
* * * (In Quistis' classroom) * * *  
  
"This is... tiring." Quistis mumbles as she pinches the bridge of her nose. In the distance, the soft 'ding' from the elevator is heard. "Must be Selphie telling me to stop working and help her..."  
  
Quistis stares at the doorway, waiting for her friend, only to see that no one has entered. At least, to her eyes, no one has entered. Quistis turns her head to face the stacks of paper and sighs.  
  
"Might as well get back to grading..."  
  
aznchika, on the other hand, has entered the room when Quistis was staring at the doorway. She grins happily when Quistis cannot see her. The raven-haired girl walks over to the computers and begins to turn them all on. Quistis looks up from her desk as she hears the computers booting up. Sighing in frustration, she gets up and walks over to the computers, trying to figure out what turned them on.  
  
As she is doing this, aznchika ran over to her desk and began looking at the stacks of paper.  
  
"Hmmm... I see. This pile is the ones marked." aznchika points to the right pile. "And this pile is the ones not marked." She points to the other pile. A wicked smirk creeps on her face.  
  
"Let's see what happens if I do this..." aznchika punches one of the piles with her fist, causing the whole pile to fall over, which also knocks over the other pile.  
  
Quistis turns around when she hears all these paper falling noises. Her eyes open wide in horror. The papers are all knocked over, and something is throwing them up into the air, scrunching them up, ripping them apart, and even throwing them out of the window.  
  
"...an invisible monster?!" Quistis shouts, as aznchika continues to play with the loads of paper.  
  
Since aznchika is too busy playing with the paper, she doesn't notice Quistis taking out her whip, and striking it in the direction aznchika is at. The whip collides with her arm and aznchika stops moving.  
  
Her arm has a long cut, and she stares at Quistis, who is ready to strike again. Just as the whip is about to come and hit her again, it is stopped by someone's sword.  
  
Quistis is shocked to see her whip coil around something invisible. Suddenly, she hears a soft melody playing and falls down to the ground, asleep.  
  
aznchika, who's now sitting on the floor with a huge and long cut on her arm and also has tears in her eyes, see that her bishes had come to rescue her. It was Hotohori's Deity Sword that stopped the second blow, and it was Amiboshi's calming music that put her to sleep.  
  
"Are you alright?" Hotohori asks with concern. aznchika only looks up at him with watery eyes. Then she looks at her arm... and faints.  
  
* * * (Moments later, aznchika has finally awaked)* * *  
  
The young raven-haired - -not to mention mischievous - -girl awakens and finds herself in yet, another room. She was on a soft bed and the room was decorated in a way that said, 'Welcome to some guy's room!'. She continued to look around her surroundings and knew whose room it was exactly. Irvine Kinneas.  
  
"...Umm, why am I here?" She asks aloud, and also notices that her cut on her arm has disappeared.  
  
"What? Who the hell is in here?" Irvine shouts from behind a door.  
  
The door suddenly flings open which reveals Irvine with only a towel covering his waist. He looks at aznchika thoroughly and smirks.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He leans against the doorframe.  
  
aznchika ignores him as she thinks that she's invisible. She gets up from the bed and begins to walk to the door, when Irvine suddenly blocks her pathway. aznchika looks up to the tall man, and glares at him.  
  
"You came in here for a reason... didn't you?" He asks, still smirking.  
  
"What?! You... you can see me?!" aznchika realizes.  
  
"Of course I can see you!"  
  
aznchika gasps. 'Those idiots!' She mused, referring to her bishes. 'They probably put me in this guy's room on purpose! Idiots! I want to be invisible!!!'  
  
Just then, Irvine's eyes grew wide open, and he became extremely pale, as if he had just seem a ghost.  
  
"G..g..ghost!!!" He shouted, opening the door and bolted out of his room, with only a towel around his waist.  
  
aznchika, who was confused by his strange behaviour, but was happy to leave the room, walked out of the room casually and saw a few girls staring blankly in the direction Irvine had ran... on the floor nearby... his towel lay. aznchika scrunched up her face in disgust.  
  
"Ewww... Irvine running around the garden... naked?!" aznchika laughed to herself. Just then, her stomach growled. So she decided where her next destination was...  
  
* * * (In the Cafeteria) * * *  
  
aznchika walks into the cafeteria and is greeted by her bishes.  
  
"You idiots! You left me all alone in IRVINE'S room!" She shouted to them as they continued to eat their lunch.  
  
"We didn't mean to. We had to leave you somewhere, and Hotohori *insisted* you be put on a bed... and we coincidently found his door unlocked so we placed you there. If it were up to *me* I would have just left you in that classroom." Amiboshi replied.  
  
Glaring at her bishes, but knowing she could not win a fight with them, she marched over to the end of the line to buy food. Zell, who just finished his millionth hotdog, got up from his table and stepped in line too. Only that he couldn't see aznchika and tried to step in her position, only to find something blocking his way.  
  
"What the...?" Zell began swatting his hands at the invisible aznchika.  
  
"I'm standing here you dimwit!!! Stop..." then an idea came to her head.  
  
She pushed Zell away from her, which made him fall backwards to the ground. She stepped around him and took a seat next to Chichiri at the table.  
  
"I'm invisible again!" She exclaimed happily at her bishes.  
  
"Of course you are! You're only invisible when you want to be, no da!" Chichiri explained.  
  
Suddenly, in the amidst of their conversation, someone shouted happily.  
  
"YES!!! I got the last hot dog!!" Zell shouted happily as he held his hotdog high up in the air in triumph. Amiboshi looked up at Zell, then looked back at aznchika, only to find her gone.  
  
"What the...?" Zell screamed in horror as he saw his hotdog float away from him. "Come back!!! Hot doggie!! Come back!!!" Zell began to ran after the floating hotdog that seemed to float away from him faster and out into the main foyer. aznchika's bishes quickly got up from their table and followed the floating hotdog and the enraged Zell.  
  
* * * (In the main foyer) * * *  
  
aznchika is running around in circles hold a hotdog high up in the air as Zell is chasing her around. She's laughing manically.  
  
"Hot doggie! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't eat you first! Please come back!! I love you hot doggie! Come back!" Zell whimpered, which only caused aznchika to laugh even more.  
  
"... hey... aren't you supposed to find Seifer?" Amiboshi asked.  
  
"Oh ya! I forgot about that!" aznchika stops running and turns to face her bishes who are sitting on the edge of the fountain. Looking at her bishes, and stopping was a bad idea, as Zell launched himself at her, knocking both of them down, with Zell on top of her.  
  
"What's this...?" Zell asked no one in particular as his left hand was on aznchika's chest.  
  
aznchika's eyes were wide open, Amiboshi and Chichiri were laughing their heads off, and Hotohori glared at Zell, with his hand over the Deity Sword.  
  
"AHHHHH!!! Get off me you pervert!!!" aznchika shouted as she shoved Zell off her, which, in the process, threw the hotdog into the air. Which also made it happen to fall into the fountain.  
  
The young girl got up and began kicking Zell, who was still on the ground.  
  
"PERVERT!!!" aznchika continued to shout.  
  
"Stop this at once!" A thick male voice was heard, everyone turned their head towards the elevator, where the sound was coming from.  
  
To their surprise, it was Headmaster Cid.  
  
"I'm sorry sir!" Zell exclaimed, and happened to spot his beloved hotdog floating in the fountain.  
  
"No, not you. That girl!" Cid pointed at aznchika.  
  
"What??" aznchika, Zell, Hoti, Ami, and Chichiri exclaimed.  
  
"Come with me young lady." Cid motioned aznchika to follow. He turned her back and walked to the elevator, aznchika reluctantly followed, her bishes also followed - - to keep her safe or torment her - -and Zell dove into the fountain to retrieve his beloved hotdog.  
  
"And I thought I was crazy seeing a floating hotdog and getting attacked by the air.." Zell mumbled while eating his soggy hotdog... gross... .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*gasp* What will happen in the next chapter?!  
  
What will Cid do to aznchika?  
  
Will her bishes ever treat her better?  
  
Does Hotohori like her?  
  
Is Zell crazy?  
  
Did Quistis ever awaken?  
  
Is Irvine still running around Balamb Garden naked?  
  
Is Selphie redecorating the Quad?  
  
Will aznchika get back on her mission?  
  
Will Seifer ever be found?  
  
Will you review?  
  
Can you review?  
  
Pretty please?  
  
I would love if you did...?  
  
Wait that wasn't a question!  
  
Do you want to see any other pairings? If so, review and tell me! With the power of being an author... I make the rules! Muahahaha! 


	2. Chapter02-To Find a Seifer... Again

Yay!!! ^.^ I got reviews for chapter one!! Thank you!! Thank you so much!! Anyway, this chapter is going to be a..... Zell/Quistis pairing! Dedicated to   
my first reviewer, HeartOvaLion! ^.^  
  
  
And don't worry Megchan, I'll write the Squall/Quistis/Seifer chapter next, once Seifer is found! .... I would also like to thank Lyaka. If I had never read her, 'The Politically Correct Audit' I   
would have never came up with this!  
  
Now, on with, 'Her Reign of Terror'! - - in case you don't know who 'her' is..... it's aznchika - -  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
center * * * (In Cid's Office) * * * /center  
  
  
Cid is pacing around his office, with his hands folded behind his back and   
lecturing aznchika about something..... which she doesn't know, 'cause she's not   
paying any attention.  
  
"How can he see me?!" She whispers to her bishes.  
  
"Are you paying any attention to me miss?" Cid turns around to face aznchika.   
She quickly reverts her attention to Cid and smiles innocently.  
  
"Umm, yes sir."  
  
"Very well. Now, if you're not enrolling into Balamb Garden, I would kindly   
ask you to lea....." Before Cid can even complete his sentence, aznchika and her   
three bishes have left the office and a soft 'ding' is heard in the distance.  
  
  
center * * * (In the main foyer) * * * /center  
  
  
"So how the hell did he see me?!" aznchika asks her bishes again.  
  
"Oh, I forgot. Your pendant slipped off when we were carrying you to your   
bed..... and I forgot to give it back to you." Amiboshi hands aznchika her pendant,   
who puts it on right away. "We're..... going to..... ummm, leave you now." The   
three dart off in separate directions.  
  
"Fine! Be mean!" She shouts at them. "I'll do this whole fic on my own!"  
  
aznchika then storms off, and goes back onto the elevator, heading to the   
classroom.  
  
  
center * * * (In the classroom) * * * /center  
  
  
aznchika enters the empty classroom and sees that Quistis is still asleep, and   
on the ground. The papers are still everywhere. aznchika shudders slightly, then a   
light bulb appears above her head.  
  
She goes into Quistis' drawer, which happens to have a rope in it, and takes it   
out. Next, she walks over to Quistis and carries her to the chair - -or at least, attempts   
to - -. After struggling to move the Instructor, but realizing that she can't, she gives   
up and brings the chair over to Quistis.  
  
"I am so smart! I am so smart! S-M-R-T! I am so smart! S-M-R-T..... I   
meant S-M-A-R-T!" she sings as she ties Quistis up to the chair. Next, she ties the   
chair to one of the nearby computers. That way, if Quistis tried to 'hop' her way out,   
she'd have to destroy the computer, and if she destroyed the computer..... no wait, she   
wouldn't destroy the computer! So in other words, she'll just have to sit there.  
  
aznchika smiled at her accomplishment.  
  
"That's what you get for giving me a cut in the arm that mysteriously   
disappeared!" aznchika then goes into her pockets and takes out a key. She exits the   
room, making sure that she locked the door, then heads back to the main floor,   
towards the Cafeteria.  
  
  
center * * * (In the Cafeteria) * * * /center  
  
  
"Man! I was like, attacked by air!" Zell exclaimed to Rinoa and Squall as he   
began punching the air. "And my floating hot doggie fell into the fountain! And   
then, Cid came down and started talking to the air! It was weird! Man, you two   
should have been there!"  
  
"Do you think Selphie gave him one of her drugs.....?" Rinoa whispered to   
Squall, who only shrugged.  
  
At that moment, aznchika happened to walk into the cafeteria and overheard   
Zell explaining about his little story. Her mischievous grin formed on her face yet   
again. The three were sitting around the middle table. Zell on one side, Rinoa - -who   
was sitting on Squall's lap - - on the other side.  
  
"Yes..... I'm sure you were attacked by air Zell." Rinoa smiled at her friend.  
  
"I really was though!"  
  
"He really was!" aznchika repeated as she somehow turned her invisibility   
level down so that they could hear her.  
  
"See, I told you so!" Zell exclaimed smiling triumphantly. "Wait a minute,   
who said that?" They all turned to face in aznchika's direction, but they couldn't see   
her.  
  
"Me!" She shouted in delight as she shoved Rinoa off of Squall's lap.  
  
Rinoa fell to the ground with a thud and everyone in the cafeteria stared at her.  
  
"Umm, Rinoa..... do you not know how to sit or something?" Zell asked.  
  
"Something pushed me!" She shouted back angrily, obviously no one   
believed her. "Squally! Help me up!" She reached her hand into the air for Squall to   
pull her up.  
  
".....Whatever....." He reluctantly was about to grab Rinoa's hand, when   
something pushed his hand away.  
  
"What the hell is on me?!" Rinoa screamed as she began kicking and   
screaming the air above her.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off of Squall! I can't have you in the picture if there's   
going to be a Squall/Quistis/Seifer triangle next chapter!" aznchika shouted into   
Rinoa's ear. Rinoa, not being able to take this invisible force attacking her, punched   
into the air, which happened to punch aznchika in the face, causing her to fly off   
Rinoa.  
  
"Owwie!! You big meanie!!!" aznchika sobbed as she rubbed her cheek.  
  
"Ha!" Rinoa shouted in aznchika's direction in triumph as she stood up and   
brushed the dirt off her. Just then, aznchika decided to take off her invisibility and   
everyone gasped.  
  
"Rinoa..... You punched her in the face?!" Zell quickly ran over to the girl   
sitting on the floor, rubbing her cheek.  
  
"She attacked me first!!!"  
  
"Rinoa! She's only fifteen!" Zell turned his head and glared at Rinoa.  
  
"But..... she attacked me first!!!" Rinoa whined and looked at Squall for   
reassurance.  
  
"Rinoa, Zell has a point." Squall replied, somewhat emotionless.  
  
When no one was watching aznchika, except Rinoa, aznchika smiled evilly.   
Rinoa's eyes widened.  
  
"She's faking it!!" Rinoa shouted and pointed at aznchika. When everyone   
turned their gaze to the injured girl on the floor, they only saw the girl crying and   
rubbing her cheek.  
  
"It hurts a lot Mr. Dincht!" aznchika mumbled loud enough for everyone to   
hear in a childish voice.  
  
"There, there, don't worry!" Zell playfully ruffled the girl's hair. Then he   
turned back to Rinoa and glared at her. "Apologize."  
  
Rinoa opened her mouth in shock. "No way! She attacked me..... wait a   
minute..... Zell, you said something invisible attacked you in the foyer..... it was this   
wretched girl!" Rinoa pointed accusingly to aznchika.  
  
"But I would never do such a thing to Mr. Dincht! He's so nice!" aznchika   
exclaimed as she quickly hugged Zell. In Rinoa's eyes, she saw aznchika with horns   
coming from her head and a tail sticking out her butt, and fire surrounding the girl.   
However, in everyone else's eyes, they saw a little girl with a little halo above her   
head and small white wings from her back.  
  
"Don't accuse anyone of anything! She's so innocent!" Again, Zell playfully   
ruffled her hair.  
  
"I don't believe this! You're all defending for some..... some..... idiot girl   
over a friend?!" Without letting anyone else say anything, Rinoa ran out of the   
cafeteria crying. Squall, only sat at the table and continued eating as if nothing had   
happened.  
  
"Don't worry about her, she's just PMS-ing." Zell smiled at aznchika and   
helped her up.  
  
"Mr. Dincht....." she began, but was cut off.  
  
"Call me Zell."  
  
"Okay. Mr. Zell, I need you to do me a favour....."  
  
"What is it?" Zell asked. aznchika then whispered something into his ear.  
  
  
center * * * (Outside of the classroom) * * * /center  
  
"You say Quistis is tied up and locked up in here?" Zell looks at the raven-  
haired girl, who nods her head.  
  
Zell raises an eyebrow and knocks on the door. Sure enough, on the other   
side, there's muffling. Zell quickly places his hand on the knob, attempting to open it,   
only to find it locked.  
  
"What the.....?"  
  
"Mr. Zell. Maybe you should ram into the door....." aznchika suggested.  
  
Zell nodded his head and began ramming into the door. After a few tries, the   
door broke open, Zell turned around to say thank you to the girl, only to find her gone.   
Shrugging it off, he walked into the classroom. Sure enough, Quistis was tied up to a   
chair, which was tied up to a computer. Zell quickly ran over to Quistis and pulled the   
sock out of her mouth.  
  
"Zell..... thank hyne....." Quistis gasped.  
  
"Are you okay?" Zell asked, as he untied the knots.  
  
"Now I am..... I don't even remember what happened. Thank you so much   
Zell." Once Quistis had been released, she quickly gave Zell a tight hug. "Thank   
you....." She whispered into his ear and gave him a small peck on the cheek before   
breaking apart.  
  
"Uh..... you're..... welcome....." Zell replied, obviously quite shocked.  
  
Meanwhile, unseen to the naked eye, was aznchika peering into the classroom   
from the door.  
  
"The power of being an author!" She laughed wickedly as she turned around   
and walked towards the elevator.  
  
  
center * * * (In the Quad) * * * /center  
  
  
"Phew..... I'm done..... again....." Selphie smiled happily as she looked at   
her re-decorated Quad. Just then, she sees a young raven-haired girl walk into the   
Quad. "Hi, can I help you?" She asks looking at the unfamiliar girl.  
  
"Hi! I've heard so much about you! You're Selphie Tilmitt! You're   
Ithe/I Selphie Tilmitt! You're the one that does that wicked decorations!"   
aznchika smiled at Selphie, which only made her blush.  
  
"Well..... maybe....." Selphie smiled happily, which made her look really   
stupid.  
  
"Actually, I need a favour, Miss Tilmitt. Could I borrow the Quad for a little   
while, like maybe two, three hours? And I wanted to use the Quad because, you do   
such a fabulous job decorating, everyone would like to see it!"  
  
That comment only made Selphie blush even more. "Sure! Can I ask why   
you need to use it?"  
  
"Oh of course! Well, I sorta need Seifer to help me with this thing..... and he   
didn't show up..... so I was thinking of setting up an audition for Seifer tryouts!"   
aznchika beamed happily. Selphie eyes widened.  
  
"Can I help you?!"  
  
"Of course! I'll need posters....." Before aznchika finished, Selphie ran off   
happily.  
  
"BOOYAKA! I'll put up the posters! Don't worry I'll be back in less than 15   
minutes!"  
  
  
center * * * (14 minutes and 58 seconds later, in the Quad) * * *   
/center  
  
  
The whole Quad is filled with male students who are rehearsing these lines.   
aznchika and Selphie are standing on the podium directing some students where to go   
and listening as a few speak their lines.  
  
"..... Instructor, I hate it when people wish me luck." A small little boy   
exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Look, little boy. You'd be perfect for the part, but you haven't reached   
puberty yet, which means your voice is too high pitched." aznchika smiled at the boy.   
He looked up at her and gave her the middle finger before getting off the stage.   
"NEXT!"  
  
Next was a very tall, slender male with aquamarine hair.  
  
"L-I-S-T-E-N U-P T-E-A-M-W-O-R-K M-E-A-N-S S-T-A-Y-I-N-G O-U-T   
O-F M-Y W-A-Y!"  
  
"Umm, mister, why are you saying it letter by letter?" Selphie looked up at   
the tall man.  
"T-H-A-T'S T-H-E W-A-Y I T-A-L-K!"  
  
"Next please!"  
  
A 'man' walks up. He's wearing a baseball cap and is keeping his eyes down.  
  
"This is just great..... I have Chicken-wuss and a guy who just reached   
puberty in my squad." The 'man' said, trying to sound as deep as possible.  
  
"Get of the stage, bitch." aznchika motioned 'him' to get off.  
  
"Look! You're so gonna pay for what you did to me in the Cafeteria!" 'He'   
shouted.  
  
".....Rinoa..... is that you?" Selphie asked, trying to look up into 'his' eyes.  
  
'He' didn't reply, and quickly ran out of the Quad.  
  
"What was that about?" Selphie turned to face aznchika.  
  
"She..... she..... she tried to kill me in the Cafeteria!!!" aznchika sobbed,   
pretending to sound as innocent as possible.  
  
"There, there, it's okay!" Selphie gave her a quick hug.  
  
Just then, the doors to the Quad (are there doors? Well it there isn't, now there   
is! ^.^ ) swung open, everyone turned their gaze to the door and a man shouted, "No   
one can act as me better than me!"  
  
aznchika gasped. Was that..... Seifer? She turned her head to see the man,   
only to see a naked Irvine. O.O  
  
"Ahhh!!! My virgin eyes! That's it! This tryouts thing is over!" aznchika   
shouted as she quickly ran out of the Quad, covering her eyes.  
  
  
center * * * (In the main foyer) * * * /center  
  
  
aznchika is running around with her eyes closed as she tries to get rid of that   
horrid vision. Since she has her eyes closed, she doesn't see someone in front of her   
and runs into the person. They both fall down, aznchika on top. When she opens her   
eyes and gets up, she realizes that she has bumped into Zell.  
  
"Zell!" She shouts.  
  
"Little girl!" He shouts in reply.  
  
"I mean, Mr. Zell!" She looks down in shame as she has forgotten to show her   
manners.  
  
Zell laughs slightly and ruffles her hair playfully again. "It's okay. Just call   
me Zell. So what are you doing running around the garden like that?"  
  
"Well, I was doing these tryouts..... when Mr. Kinneas came in..... naked! I   
got scared, so I had to run away. Where's Miss Trepe. Isn't she with you?" aznchika   
looks around, hoping to see Quistis nearby, but to her disappointment, she sees no   
Quistis.  
  
"After I saved her, I asked if she was okay. And she said she was fine. But I   
don't think so. I think she's sick. She couldn't even look at me and her cheeks were   
all red. Do you think she has a fever?" Zell questioned.  
  
This is the part where aznchika falls to the ground anime style. ^.^   
  
"Zell..... Miss Trepe likes you! When people like someone, they tend to   
Iblush/I when they see the person they like!"  
  
Zell blinks at aznchika a few times, not understanding what she meant. This is   
the part where aznchika has that huge sweat drop, anime style.  
  
"Okay..... Zell. Miss Trepe..... likes you." Zell continues to blink at the girl. "Okay, Zell, can you not understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?"   
  
"Nope." Zell replied. aznchika sighs in frustration.  
  
"Okay, that's it..... we're going to meet Miss Trepe, now."  
  
  
center * * * (In Quistis' classroom) * * * /center  
  
  
"Quistis.....?" Zell called out as his head popped up from the doorway.   
  
Quistis, who was sitting at her desk, sorting out the papers, looked up. When she saw Zell, she immediately looked down and her face flushed red.  
  
"Umm..... yes, Zell?" She asked meekly, getting redder and redder.  
  
"I was thinking..... maybe you'd like to..... do something together?" Zell asked still showing only his head from the doorway. What Quistis didn't know was that aznchika was the one who told him to say all this and happened to be poking him from behind.  
  
"Sure!" She beamed happily, and looked up to face Zell, only to find herself immediately looking down and turning red as a tomato.  
  
"Umm..... how 'bout we train together?" Zell asked. From behind him, aznchika fell backwards, anime style. Then she quickly got up and whispered harshly to him.  
  
"You were supposed to say, 'Let's go out for dinner!!'"  
  
"And..... after training..... maybe we could go out for dinner?" Zell immediately added.  
  
"Sure thing! Let me get changed first..... okay?" Quistis asked, still having her head facing down and away from Zell.  
  
"Booya! Training!" Zell exclaimed happily, but aznchika kicked him in the leg. "And dinner!" He quickly added, afraid the little girl might hurt him again.  
  
  
center * * * (In the Training Centre) * * * /center  
  
  
"Blizzara." Quistis mumbled before the T-Rexaur fell down with the final ice blow.  
  
"Booya!" Zell shouted happily as the 10 millionth foe fell down.  
  
"Say..... Zell..... we've been training for some time already..... and I'm sorta getting hungry." Quistis mumbled, as she stared at the fascinating ground.  
  
"Sure thing! I'll go buy some hotdogs and after we eat, we could train some more....." Zell was about to run out of the Training Centre, when he saw aznchika, who was hiding behind a bush, shoot him a death glare. "Uh..... I was joking!" He laughed slightly as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
Quistis looked up from the ground happily, and relieved that she didn't have to train anymore and didn't have to eat hotdogs.  
  
"Let's go to the cafeteria and get so....." Before Zell could finish, aznchika shot him another death glare. "Uh, I meant, we should go out..... to Balamb and to some restaurant."  
  
"Okay," Quistis replied, shyly. "I have to change first." Before Zell could even add another word, she bolted out.  
  
Zell walked up to aznchika.  
  
"Now what?" He asked.  
  
"Okay, now, you take this." aznchika handed Zell a basket. "And go to the beach." Zell only gave her a puzzled look. "Okay. When you are at the beach, you open the basket like so....." She showed him, making him sound like a little four-year-old. "And then you pull this thing. It's a blanket. And then you spread it on the sand. Then you take all the food out, and set it up. And then you two eat. And after you two finish eating..... clean up, but not the blanket. And then you put your arm around her shoulder and you two can look at the stars. And then after a long, long, long time. You can come back." aznchika smiled hoping her plan would work.  
  
".....okay." Zell replied, not quite sure.  
  
  
center * * * (At the beach) * * * /center  
  
  
"Zell..... I thought we were going to Balamb." Quistis asked.  
  
"Well," Zell began as he scratched the back of his head. "This little girl said....." Again, before he could finish, he could sense aznchika glaring behind him. "This little girl..... needed some help so I helped her!" He smiled proudly as if he had accomplished something.  
  
"What's that have to do with us going to Balamb.....?"  
  
"Well..... when I was helping her..... I had an idea to come to the beach!" Zell quickly brought out a basket and pulled a blanket out from it. He tried to lay it to the sand as aznchika had told him to, but all he did was throw it down. So it was only a heap. He then took out all the food and laid it around the blanket.   
  
Meanwhile, hiding behind something, was aznchika who was banging her head on a table that happened to appear out of nowhere. She continued to bang her head at Zell's stupidity.  
  
"Maybe you need some help." Quistis chuckled as she watched the blonde man set it up.  
  
  
center * * * (after they finished eating) * * * /center  
  
  
Zell, casually put his arm on Quistis' left shoulder - -as he was sitting on the left of her - -. Quistis looked at Zell strangely, as Zell was looking behind him at aznchika for her approval, only to find her banging her head once again on the table that coincidently appeared.  
  
"Oh, for goodness sake!" aznchika muttered angrily as she put on her invisibility shield so only Zell could see and hear her. Next she stomped up to the pair and correctly placed Zell's arm AROUND Quistis' shoulder.  
  
Quistis looked at Zell as she felt his arm *around* her. She smiled slightly, but when Zell turned to face her, she quickly looked away and began blushing furiously.  
  
"What's wrong Quistis? All night you haven't looked at me." Zell asked, as he felt aznchika taking his hand and using his finger to tilt Quistis' chin up and towards him.   
  
Once Quistis faced him, she quickly turned away and blushed.  
  
"N..... N..... nothing....." She stuttered.  
  
This time, without aznchika's help, Zell gently pulled her head to face him. aznchika's eyes were wide open in shock when Zell did that without her help.  
  
"Are you sure.....?" Zell asked, unaware of aznchika's presence since she had mysteriously turned up her invisibility shield without her knowing.  
  
"I..... I....." Quistis began, but before she could finish, she felt Zell press his lips to hers gently.  
  
Zell on the other hand, was completely surprised when he felt something on the back of his head push him towards Quistis. Which also that invisible something managed to push his lips right against hers. Zell tried to pull back, as he had no experience in a situation like this before, but found that invisible something continue to push him. Then he felt Quistis' arms wrap around his neck. He began blushing furiously, and continued to pull back, but something moved his arms so that it wrapped around Quistis' waist. He began panicking.  
  
'No..... No..... what's happening?!' Zell's mind raced as his heart began beating quicker and quicker.  
  
'I never thought Zell would be so..... sweet.' Quistis thought as the kiss seemed to deepen.  
  
'The power of being an author!!!' aznchika's mind laughed wickedly.  
  
After a moment, Quistis pulled back. Her face was entirely red. Zell, still in shock, and face red as a tomato was panicking. And aznchika, her invisibility shield entirely up, laughed out loud maniacally. After a minute or so passed of entire silence, except for the maniacal laugh of aznchika, Zell got up and darted towards the garden, leaving poor Quistis all alone on the beach, face beat red.  
  
"The power of an author!!! Behold my wrath!!!" aznchika screamed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*gasp* What will happen next chapter?!  
  
What horror will aznchika continue to bring?!  
  
Where'd aznchika's bishes go?  
  
Will Seifer ever be found?!  
  
What will Zell do now?!  
  
Will Quistis be left all alone stranded on the beach?  
  
Is Irvine still running around naked?!  
  
Will Rinoa get her revenge on aznchika?  
  
Does Squall even care?  
  
What's Selphie up to now?  
  
Will you review?  
  
Can you review?  
  
Pretty please?  
  
Any other pairings you want to see? (Keep in mind, I don't mind re-doing a pair)  
  
Did you know that I absolutely *love* reviews?  
  
Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Dedicated to HeartOvaLion and all you Zell/Quistis fans! ^.^ Sorry if anyone's out of character..... I'm really sorry!!! . 


End file.
